


Seeking Out..

by thiective



Series: Discord Prompts... [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, soft angst fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: Shinichi doesn't normally seek out people, but today is one of those days.





	Seeking Out..

**Author's Note:**

> A headcanon of mine, where Shinichi hugs Kai because of an extremely bad case and he needs to hug Kai because he doesn't want to feel disconnected with reality or something like that.

Kaito hears the front door opening before his lover's wrap his arms around his middle, tight, and nuzzles into his neck and breathes in his scent from his throat.

"Shin-chan? Is everything ok?" Kaito asks, worried because he knows these hugs. Sometimes it's about a really stressful case or about a really bad one. The detective burrows his face into the juncture of his neck, makes a noise in the back of his throat, and Kaito couldn't tell whether it's the first thing or the second thing.

"Bad day?" The thief asks instead, and Shinichi tightens his hold on his thief.

"No," Shinichi whispers, and Kaito frowned at this and was about to turn around when Shinichi's voice stops him.

"Don't, let me hold you." Kaito stops, hears the plea in his detective's words and relents. He isn't sure what causes his favorite critic to act like this, but if Shinichi wants comfort and cuddle, then Kaito doesn't mind.

"Alright, but you'll have to tell me later. I don't want you to drown in guilt when we both know that it's impossible to save everyone no matter how hard we try." Kaito said, and he inhales in surprise at feeling a press of lips against his skin.

"Thank you, Kaito." The thief lets his detective rest. "Where would I be without you?" Kaito blinks at Shinichi's question before his lips quirk up.

"Mm, you'll probably be diving into cases one after another, and you won't keep track of your health." Kaito teases, and he withholds a whimper at a sharp bite on his neck.

"I'm not that _bad_." Shinichi murmurs into the skin, and Kaito suppresses the urge to grin cheekily and say 'he's worse' but decides against it.

"You are, but you are getting better.”


End file.
